7 minutos en el paraíso
by YeahForeverMe
Summary: En la cuarta partida la botella volvió a girar y observó emocionado como el fondo le apuntaba a él, ahora solo tendría que levantar el rostro y encontrar que la boca apuntaba a Sakura. Pero vio algo que lo dejó descolocado: la persona con la que se metería en el armario no era Sakura, sino Hinata. Es decir, Hinata la rarita, la que tartamudeaba cada vez que hablaba y se sonrojaba


Lo de siempre: esto es estúpido...

-Bla bla-: diálogo

Blabla : narración

 _Blabla:_ sucesos pasados

* * *

Un adorable niño de 12 años correteaba por su cuarto buscando sus zapatos nuevos que quería estrenar en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sasuke. A pesar de la velocidad que llevaba se podía distinguir su melena rubia desordenada; sus ojos azules brillantes por la excitación; sus mejillas donde llevaba seis extrañas marcas, tres en cada una, sonrojadas por el esfuerzo; y, su cara, ligeramente contraída porque no estaba teniendo éxito en su misión. Si no se apuraba llegaría tarde.

-¡Naruto, vas a llegar tarde! ¡Nos tenemos que ir ya! -a ese paso tendría un problema más gordo que llegar tarde. Enfadaría a su madre y una Kushina disgustada daba más miedo que una horda de demonios sedientos de sangre. Los prefería a ellos antes que enfrentar a su madre en ese estado

.¡Es que no encuentro mis zapatos nuevos! ¡Esos con rayas naranjas! -la verdad es que en la mayoría de su vestuario estaba incluido ese color. A él siempre le gustó llamar la atención y el color naranja era una de las herramientas para conseguirlo

-¡Están en la sala! -después de escuchar eso como un rayo bajó las escaleras que llevaban al piso de abajo para entrar en la sala y poder por fin ponerse sus zapatos que llevaba buscando tanto tiempo.

-Deberíais dejar esa costumbre de comunicaros gritando -comentó su padre tranquilamente mientras cogía las llaves del coche para poder poder ir de una vez a la fiesta- Tenéis suerte de que vivamos en una casa y no un apartamento, sino ya nos habrían echado mínimo 10 veces

-Cariño, es que si no Naruto no escucha. No sé a quién habrá salido tan cabezota -sí, claro, era un completo misterio

Al parecer su padre decidió no contestar, porque igual que él no quería enfadar a la mujer más temible del mundo. Por lo que simplemente salieron hacia el auto, para emprender el camino a casa de Sasuke donde este celebraría su cumpleaños. Estaba sinceramente emocionado, sobre todo porque Sakura también iría, así podría pasar más tiempo con ella para convencerla de que deje de adorar al antisocial -pero estúpidamente popular- de su amigo y salga con él, desde su perspectiva era mejor partido

Nada más su padre aparcó salió corriendo a la puerta para tocar el timbre de la enorme casa. La madre de su amigo fue la que le abrió.

-Naruto, eres tú, pasa -le indicó con una sonrisa en el rostro apartándose para que pudiese entrar- los demás han llegado ya. Yo estaré en el piso de arriba para no molestaros, llamadme si necesitáis algo

Dentro había bastante niños, lo cual era curioso por ser Sasuke, pero él sabía que era debido a que su madre lo había obligado a invitar por lo menos a parte de la clase porque hay que ser bueno con los compañeros. Dentro se encontraban Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Lee y ahora él. Rápidamente fue a donde Sakura e Ino para poder así conseguir la atención de la primera cuanto antes. Aunque no duró mucho -además no estaba consiguiendo nada como de costumbre- ya que Kiba soltó a todo pulmón que se aburría e Ino emocionada propuso que jugaran a 7 minutos en el paraíso, juego que le había explicado su prima mayor hace unos días.

-Consiste prácticamente en girar una botella, a la persona a la que apunte la boca será la víctima y a la que le apunte la base el secuestrador. Esas dos personas estarán encerradas en un lugar oscuro durante siete minutos haciendo lo que quieran, pero mi prima dijo que sería más divertido si obligamos a que haya por lo menos un beso – a casi todos les pareció interesante la idea y al final incluso acabaron a arrastrando a los que no querían.

A él si que le encantaba la idea, ¡por fin podría besar a Sakura! Porque estaba seguro de que le tocaría Sakura, así demostraría que era el mejor besador y ella caería rendida en sus brazos. Rápidamente se situaron en círculo después de conseguir la botella y decidir que el sitio oscuro sería el armario.

La primera ronda empezó, miro la botella fijamente, pero cuando levantó la vista los afortunados fueron Neji y Tenten, tendría que esperar un poco más. Una sonrojada Tenten y un medio molesto Neji entraron al armario, para después justo al revés. Qué habría pasado allí dentro para que pasara eso nadie lo sabía, a él de todas maneras le daba igual.

Así varias partidas más: Ino y Sai y Temari y Shikamaru

En la cuarta partida la botella volvió a girar y observó emocionado como el fondo le apuntaba a él, ahora solo tendría que levantar el rostro y encontrar que la boca apuntaba a Sakura. Pero vio algo que lo dejó descolocado: la persona con la que se metería en el armario no era Sakura, sino Hinata. Es decir, Hinata la rarita, la que tartamudeaba cada vez que hablaba , se sonrojaba y llevaba un flequillo que le tapaba la mitad del rostro, sin mencionar sus holgadas ropas. Esto no podía ser, su madre había dicho que los besos eran especiales, sobre todo el primero

 _-¿Mamá, qué se siente besar? -Naruto, como niño de nueve años que era tenía curiosidad por todo y justamente ese día las niñas de su clase estaban hablando de eso_

 _-Verás es algo que hacer con una persona muy especial y por tanto es una sensación muy dulce -el rostro de su madre adquirió un leve color rojo-_

-¿Y con quién fue tu primer beso? ¿Con papá?-a raíz de la conversación le dio curiosidad

 _-Sí -el matiz rojo en su rostro aumentó más- Nunca lo olvidaré -una sonrisa apareció en sus labios- ¿Sabes, Naruto? Dicen que el primer beso nunca se olvida, así que asegúrate de dárselo a alguien especial_

No sentía nada por Hinata, en consecuencia no quería besarla, pero había aceptado el juego y retroceder lo dejaría en ridículo. Por lo que nervioso entró en el armario con ella, por suerte estaba más oscuro de lo que esperaba, apenas y podía apreciar su silueta. Las manos le sudaban, no sabía que hacer para salir de esa sin besar a la chica, además ni siquiera hablaba mucho con ella. Ya habían pasado varios minutos mientras el cavilaba.

-N-Naruto -la suave voz de ella casi imperceptible le llamó la atención- N-no hace f-falta que nos b-besemos si no q-quieres. N-No se lo contaré a nadie

-Menos mal, por un momento pensé que te tendría que besarte. Eso sería horrible -debido al inmenso alivio que sintió soltó eso sin pensar y para cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, la había cagado

Incluso él entendía que Hinata había sido amable, lo había ayudado, y él fue de lo más grosero. Debió haberse guardado para sí mismo ese pensamiento. Un ambiente tenso fue a lo que dio lugar su estupidez, podía sentir la rigidez del cuerpo de ella... ahora estaba más nervioso que antes. Así que cuando avisaron que el tiempo se había acabado se alegró de poder salir, pero al abrir la puerta y mirar a Hinata solo por si acaso -ahora que había luz- se paro en su lugar... Ella estaba temblando y se veía muy frágil

-¿Hinata, estás...? -con una rapidez propia de él por instinto le apartó el pelo de la cara, lo que vio lo dejó congelado.

Allí había unos preciosos, expresivos y grandes ojos perlas empañados por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. Además también ahora podía apreciar su rostro completo, era realmente adorable. La culpabilidad lo golpeó como nunca en su vida y otro sentimiento que no podía identificar. A eso se sumaba que no había cumplido su palabra -ya que habían acordado besarse sí o sí al entrar en el armario- por lo alterado que se encontraba y él siempre la había cumplido hasta ahora, ese era su camino. Por lo que tomó una decisión

-¡Os habéis equivocado, el tiempo no se ha acabado! ¡Nos quedan dos minutos aún! -cerró la puerta del armario otra vez importándole poco si alguien se lo había creído.

Rápidamente en la oscuridad tomó a Hinata por la cintura para acercarla a él y juntó sus labios. Era un beso simple, de niños, pero fue más agradable de lo que se imaginó. Los labios de Hinata eran suaves y dulces, algo parecido a lo que le había dicho su madre, lo que le provocó un cosquilleo agradable en el estómago. Se separó ligeramente para observarla y pedirle disculpas, pero se acordó de que la luz era escasa, por lo que la volvió a besar. En eso estaba cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe.

-¡Naruto se te acabó el tiempo ya, sal de una vez! -al parecer habían superado la sorpresa inicial y ahora lo echaban.

-Bueno... -antes había querido salir cuanto antes del armario, ahora quería quedarse allí para siempre- Pues salimos... - cogió la suave mano de Hinata que ahora parecía que estaba en otro planeta- Por cierto, dejamos este juego estúpido -había entendido mientras besaba a Hinata que no dejaría que nadie más probara los labios de ella, la haría su novia

-Cierto, paremos, es problemático... -apoyó rápidamente Shikamaru aliviado, no queriendo que nadie más besara a Temari

-Lo es -Neji también se unió junto a algunas de las chicos y chicas

-Hmph. Yo os dije desde el principio que era estúpido -Sasuke también, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, no le habría importado besar a Sakura

Cuando el juego por fin se acabó oficialmente arrastró a Hinata en un lugar un poquito más apartado. Miró su rostro, pero sus ojos miraban como a la nada y eso le preocupó

-Siento mucho lo que dije -lo decía de corazón- espero que me puedas perdonar y ser mi novia -quizás fue algo brusco, no había explicado motivos y simplemente le pidió salir con él

Lo peor fue cuando vio que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas

-Y-Yo n-no hace falta si no quieres -deseaba de verdad no ser tan estúpido, por lo idiota que era ella no quería salir con él. También le entraron ganas de llorar, había sido rechazado

-N-No es eso. N-Naruto, me gusta mucho, s-siempre lo ha hecho -una sonrisa apareció en sus labios a pesar de las lágrimas y el se sintió inmensamente aliviado

-Genial -se acercó y limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente- Ahora a celebrarlo con un beso -le dedicó una sonrisa zorruna

Entonces sus labios se volvieron a juntar

* * *

¿Alguien llegó hasta aquí? LOL No me lo creería, ni siquiera estoy segura de subirlo, el otro más o menos sí lo tenía decidido... mmmm. En fin, cuando empiece la universidad en serio seguramente ya no tendré tiempo de escribir tonterías . Otra cosa, nunca jugué a esta cosa, pero la verdad es que tengo curiosidad... debe ser interesante.


End file.
